luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Chillwind
A brash and lively pony, Chillwind was quick to make new friends, if unfortunately quick to forget about them as well. She lived life rapidly, always wanting to find new and fun things to do, and while quick to find frienship and love, those who made a true impact on her life would never be forgotten. Early Life Moxi was born in the small Equestrian town of Gatesborogh in Summer of 983 to a Pegasus mother and an Earth Pony father. She discovered her first love during grade school in the form of Moxi, a fellow Pegasus Pony, the pair forming a fast friendship with Chillwind's boistrous, lively attitude complimenting Moxi's more reserved demeanor. Chillwind discovered at an early age that she had a talent for working with snow and other Winter weather, earning her cutie mark, a snow cloud. At the age of 15, Chillwind decided to attempt to show her affection for Moxi by knitting her a scarf. She had effectively no knowledge of knitting, and the result of her efforts was a patchwork, mismatched eyesore, but Moxi accepted the gift gratefully, loving it for the affection Chillwind had put into it. The gift marked the beginning of their life as a couple. The two consumated their relationship for the first time that night, under the newly blank moon on the very night of the 1000th Summer Sun Celebration and Nightmare Moon 's escape. Moxi and Chillwind would spend the next two years saving enough bits to fulfill their lifelong dream of moving to Manehattan in 1002. During a stop in Ponyville they met Dreamcatcher who was seeing off Cheshire Grin and Jib as the pair left to join the construction effort of Luneria, joining him for lunch and befriending both him and Melody, both of whom were living in Ponyville following the reconstruction of Canterlot . Life and Death in Manehattan ***Caution: May Contain Spoilers Relating to the Luneria Chronicles*** After arriving in Manehattan, Moxi and Chillwind found themselves a small appartment and began working for the weather patrol, and, after living in Manehattan for several months, Moxi and Chillwind were married in Winter of 1003 . Moxi and Chillwind lived a quiet life, occassionally taking day trips to the beach and often dragging Dreamcatcher along with them. At the time of their 6th anniversary, Chillwind fell ill and had to be rushed to the hostpital. She was found to have a strange and rapidly progressing disease similar to Muscular Dystrophy. While Moxi stayed at Chillwind's bedside, Dreamcatcher came to visit and attempt to use traditional Navapony medicines to help her. However, during the ritual, Dreamcatcher found that the disease rapidly killing Chillwind was not of a natural origin, but rather the result of a curse. Unwilling to burden Moxi with the knowledge, he set off, using his shamanic abilities to hunt down its source. Dreamcatcher's search proved to take too long, unfortunately, and Chillwind passed away in Winter of 1009. Moxi at her side and Dreamcatcher nowhere near Manehattan. She is buried in the Manehattan cemetery. ***End of Spoilers for The Luneria Chronicles***